In general, commercial vehicles and large industrial equipment, such as forklifts, earth movers, etc., need to be cleaned from time to time to remove accumulated debris and/or contaminants. To prevent ground contamination and/or to contain the removed debris and/or contaminants, users typically use wash pads to wash the items. A wash pad typically include a platform upon which is driven a vehicle for washing. During a wash operation, a user washes the vehicle and wash fluid is collected by the platform. The wash pad may direct the wash fluid to a depository. Generally, debris can be left behind on the platform, and the user removes the remaining debris to avoid accumulation thereon. For mud, this may entail using shovels or other equipment.